


please read newcomers

by feuiian



Series: january version of the ahoge war [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuiian/pseuds/feuiian
Summary: lil explaination here hkbdjfd
Series: january version of the ahoge war [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527296





	please read newcomers

**This is the new version!**  
  
<https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589545>  
  
 **\--------------------------------------**  
  
okay so  
  
i dont really wanna finish this version of the story hhhh. like im not changing it storywise, its just the fact that theyre limbless dhfhkd. its a pretty overused joke and like, it offends people i guess??? (at least on pony town kbhdjhd) and i dont wanna get blacklash for it. i do have a bit of a better idea i guess you can call it? itsnotabetetrideaitsofuckinglazy  
  
so yeah, i wont redo the whole thing, ill probably just copy and paste the old writing, and then edit it to fit the new thing dhfudj  
  
ok bye bye


End file.
